gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 in UC 0123
Gundam F91 Silhouette Formula is a manga set in U.C. 0123, two days after the beginning of the Mobile Suit Gundam F91film. It takes place between February 18th and February 23rd, thus concluding three days before the film, though in an entirely different region of space. The manga centers around Iris Orlando, a scientist from Anaheim Electronics who is a mobile suit developer attached to the F91 project. It features secondarily a protagonist by the name of Tokio who is a more standard dark-haired. Gundam-piloting hero. The events unravel to reveal a conspiracy between Anaheim and the Earth Federation, along the way the Crossbone Vanguard is pulled into the events and ends up battling against the test pilots from Anaheim. While the Mobile Suit Gundam F91 Silhouette Formula manga has not been officially licensed or translated, it is available through fan translations on Zeonic Translations. Synopsis Gundam F91 starts by having pilots Tokio and Kevin doing simulations. In the midst of this they encounter an XM-01 Den'an Zon MS running tests for the nearby Crossbone Vanguard. In order to preserve their secrecy, the Crossbone forces attack the Anaheim test ship Bladewood.They expect an easy victory, but are repulsed by the Bladewood's mobile suits. In order to enact repairs from the damage they sustained at the hands of the Crossbone Vanguard, the Bladewood ''enters a nearby abandoned space colony in the Zebra Zone. Inside the colony Iris, Tokio and Kevin are attacked by a Geara Doga. They successfully capture the machine and find the pilot to be a young girl by the name of Layla Lagiorr. After initially remaining silent she has an emotional outburst in which she explains that there are Zeon Remnants living in the colony and that six years ago the Federation came and slaughtered most of them. Confused by her story the ''Bladewood's crew decide to attempt to contact the Zeon Remnants and attempt to ascertain what is going on. They do so and discover the harsh reality of Federation forces that relishes killing the remnants of Zeon in a way similar to the Titans. Meanwhile the Ra Cailum class ESFS starship Ajax arrives at the colony in order to "aid in repairs" and transfer personnel. Together the Zeon Remnants and the crew of the Bladewood realize that the situation surrounding them is not as it seems... List of Mechanics Earth Federation Mobile Weapons *F70 Cannon Gundam *Geara Doga Kai Sid Amber Type *F90 Gundam Formula 90 *F90A Gundam F90 Assault Type *F90D Gundam F90 Destroid Type *F90E Gundam F90 Reconnaissance Type *F90H Gundam F90 Hover Type *F90II Gundam F90II *F90II-I Gundam F90II Intercept Type *F90II-L Gundam F90II Long Range Type *F90M Gundam F90 Marine Type *F90S Gundam F90 Support Type *RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type *RGM-89ST-2 ST-Gun Vehicles and Support Units *Irish-class battleship *Jupitris class (Kobayashi Maru) *Ra Cailum class (refit) (Admiral Tianem) Mars Zeon (Oldsmobile Army) Mobie Weapons *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-07B Gouf *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon *OMAX-01 Grand Zam *OMAX-03RF RF Adzam *OMS-06RF RF Zaku *OMS-07RF RF Gouf *OMS-15RF RF Gyan *OMS-09DRF RF Desert Dom *OMS-09RF RF Rick Dom *OMS-14RF RF Gelgoog **OMS-14SRF RF Gelgoog Charles Rochester Type *OMS-90R Gundam Formula 90 *OMSM-07RF RF Z'Gok Vehicles and Support Units *Dodai Kai Gallery File:Gundamf90.jpg Trivia *Mobile Suit Gundam F90 holds the distinction of being one of the few Gundam manga that is featured in the Super Robot Wars series of video games. Mobile Suit Gundam F90 is featured in the video game Super Robot Wars Alpha. External Links *F90 on MAHQ *F90 on Zeonic Translations